Wizard's Duel: Pokemon style
by TrinityMonkey
Summary: Imagine the duel from Disney's "The Sword in the Stone" with transforming animals, but instead Merlin and Madam Mim transform into Pokemon ;  Wart is a Pidgey and Archimedes is a Noctowl. Enjoy!


Pokemon Wizard Duel!

"Archimedes," asked Wart, perched as a tiny Pidgey, "What are they doing?" He curiously watched Merlin and Madam Mim march out of the cottage.

"They're about to have a wizard's duel. Just watch and see," explained Archimedes, the wise and fluffy Noctowl.

Madam Mim prudely stood up against Merlin, despite her short height. "Now let's make some rules."

"You only rules so you could break them!" replied Merlin. He knew he could never trust Mim to a fair fight but he knew he could outwit her.

"Now, now" said Mim with a cackle, "Do you know your Pokemon well?"

"From Kanto to Unova, I've studied many PokeDexes and future species yet to be discovered," said Merlin, having a great deal of knowledge concerning Pokemon physiology.

"Good. Then you'll have no problem with this duel. Rule #1: we will only transform into Pokemon, no minerals or vegetables. Rule #2: No legendary Pokemon like Mewtwo or Reshiram. Rule #3: No teleporting, only transforming-"

"Rule#4! No rule-breaking!" insisted Merlin, keen on Mim's wicked distrustful nature.

"Fine, fine. Let's count to ten paces." Merlin stood back to back with Mim, booting her caboose into him.

"One,Two, Three…" Mim started the countdown but while Merlin paced accordingly, Mim stepped in the same spot and vanished.

"Quick, Merlin! The crazy witch disappeared!" warned Archimedes.

Merlin turned back and turned forward, catching Mim who was growling as a ferocious Feraligatr. She cackled and proceeded to chomp up the wizard. TRANSFORM! Mim bit his point hat shut where he was hiding inside. She stuck her claw inside, only to be bitten by a pesky Turtwig. The small Grass type tossed critical Razor Leaves against Mim. She retaliated to use Ice Beam against Merlin, dodging the first attack. He waddled his tiny legs away from her attacks.

"You need to turn into something faster!" cried Archimedes. Merlin looked back and aimed to flee. TRANSFORM! He was now a fluffy Buneary, hopping easily from the Ice Beams. TRANSFORM! Mim quickly became a Linoone and chewed on Merlin's cottonball tail. He wiggled her teeth off and darted into a large dark log. TRANSFORM!

"Merlin? I hope you haven't gone and teleported, hehehe…" taunted Mim. Merlin crawled out through a small hole as a Caterpie. TRANSFORM! He climbed the twigs of a high tree, but only as Mim discovered him as a rabid Dodrio. Her three heads squawked maniacally, all pecking for Caterpie. The middle head bit Merlin's tail, hanging off while he gripped firmly to the branch. Mim decided to let him go and flung him to incredible heights. Merlin looked down, hurdling towards Mim's open beaks. TRANSFORM! Merlin's choice of Pokemon, a large blue Walrein, had Mim frightfully stunned. SPLAT! Merlin's ton-filled body squished the feathers of Mim to the dirt.

"Good job, Merlin!" applauded Wart. TRANSFORM! Mim erupted and grew into a Tentacruel, swarming her tentacles around Merlin's neck. TRANSFORM! Merlin slipped through Mim's grip as a small adorable Pikachu.

"Oh no!"

"PIKA-CHUUUU!" The Thunderbolt nearly paralyzed Mim, moving to avoid contact from Merlin. TRANSFORM! She was now a nasty Persian, growling back into Merlin's face. SWISH! Merlin dodged her Fury Swipes and evaded her quick pouncing. He came close to her tail but his attempt to bit her failed. TRANSFORM! Mim hissed and shook her hooked tail. She was a dangerous Seviper, lunging forward with Poison Fang. Merlin blocked the attack with her tail.

"OUCH!" Merlin dove into a small hole in the ground. Mim followed him inside soon after. His small yellow body popped out the other end and waited for Mim to come out. As soon as she revealed herself, Merlin slammed her head downward with a fully charged Iron Tail. He knew she'd recover quickly and strike again. TRANSFORM! As a mighty Kingler, he readied his gigantic crab claw. Mim tried to escape out of the hole but traveled up and down, narrowling avoiding each of Merlin's attacks. TRANSFORM! A rock-hard spike poked through, which Merlin clamped onto. A shattering rumble pierced through the ground with Mim sneering into Merlin. She was now a bulky Rhyperior and had Merlin at close range. She kept him from fleeing as she tried to ram him against a tree.

CRASH! Merlin sprung away from Mim, completely immobile. Her horn was stuck against the thick trunk of the tree, which happened to be unfortunately rooted at the edge of an extremely steep cliff.

"Let me finish this once and for all!"

"No Merlin! You wouldn't!" cried Mim, panicking. TRANSFORM! Merlin cracked and twisted his large head, taking the form of an intimidating Rampardos. Mim pleaded but Merlin would show no mercy. He charged into her, using a powerful Head Smash attack. CRASH! The tip of the cliff shattered, sending Mim falling far down into a swampy grotto.

FSSSH! TRANSFORM! FSSSH! Mim exploded into a Reshiram, sparkling with golden rings around her fuzzy neck and turbine-tail.

"MIM! You said no legendaries!"

"Did I say anything about Shiny Legendaries? NOOO!" FSSSSH! Mim fired an intense Blue Flare, obliterating the plants and dirt, near Merlin. His Rock typing prevented major damage to himself. TRANSFORM! He ran fast as a Pikachu. FSSSSSSH! Another Blue Fare had Merlin surrounded and trapped. Mim snatched his small body and crush him in his grip.

"Merlin, no!" Mim cackled with embers sprinkling from her flaring mouth. She laughed until she found nothing in her hands.

"Wha-Where did you go? Did you tele-?" asked Mim, frantically looking around the area.

"No, Mim. I have not teleported. I have become extremely small." Merlin's voice could be heard but the source of it was a complete mystery. "So small, you would need a microscope to see me. I am now a rare Pokemon species, though not yet categorized into any Pokedex."

"What are you? Show yourself!" Mim was feeling something horrible in her body.

"I am far worse than any Poison Type. I have become a disease known to the few as 'PokeRus' and now my cells have infected your entire immune system." Merlin had won. Mim huffed, puffed and coughed terribly with flaming mucus. She shivered between fevers and chills. She cluctched her speckled face in shame and cried miserably.

Back as humans, Merlin tucked Mim away into her bed and checked her temperature. "Yes, just as I suspected. You won' be ready to get out of bed until for at least three weaks. Then you'll be good as-I mean, 'bad' as new." Merlin departed safely with his foul friends, leaving Mim to endure a horrific illness.


End file.
